1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable anchorage point assembly for use with structures such as railroad tank cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various occupations place people in precarious positions at relatively dangerous heights, thereby creating a need for fall-arresting safety apparatus. Among other things, such apparatus may include a horizontal lifeline interconnected between two anchorage points, and a person working in proximity to the horizontal lifeline is secured thereto. Obviously, the horizontal lifeline and the anchorage points must be secure enough to provide fall protection for workers during horizontal movement along the length of the horizontal lifeline. However, this may be more difficult when workers are working on structures such as railroad tank cars because the anchorage points are difficult to secure.
Routine inspections or light maintenance on railroad tank cars are examples of precarious positions in which workers are working at relatively dangerous heights requiring the use of fall-arresting safety apparatus. Previously, portable, secure anchorage points were not readily available for use with structures such as railroad tank cars. Although railroad tank cars include a structure on the top of the car to which one end of a horizontal lifeline may be secured, securing the other end of the horizontal lifeline to the car is not feasible. The present invention provides a portable, secure anchorage point to which the other end of the horizontal lifeline may be secured thereby providing fall protection for workers during horizontal movement along the length of the horizontal lifeline.
In a preferred embodiment portable anchorage point assembly for securing an end of a temporary horizontal lifeline to a structure, a base plate includes a top, a bottom, a first side and a second side. A base is operatively connected to the bottom of the base plate. A first strap extends from the first side of the base plate, and a second strap extends from the second side of the base plate. A securing member adjusts and secures the straps to the structure. An attachment member proximate the top of the base plate provides means for attaching the end of the horizontal lifeline to the base plate.
In a preferred embodiment portable anchorage point assembly in contact with a surface of a structure for use with a safety line, a base plate includes a top, a bottom, a first side and a second side. A base is operatively connected to the bottom of the base plate and in contact with the surface of the structure to prevent the base plate from sliding on the surface of the structure. A first flexible elongate member extends from the first side of the base plate, and a second flexible elongate member extends from the second side of the base plate. A first load binder assembly adjusts and secures the first flexible elongate member to the structure, and a second load binder assembly adjusts and secures the second flexible elongate member to the structure. An attachment member proximate the top of the base plate provides means for attaching a safety line to the base plate.
In a preferred embodiment method of securing an end of a safety line to a structure, a base plate is placed on the structure. The base plate includes a top and a base, and the base contacts the structure and prevents the base plate from sliding on the structure. The base plate has a first strap and a second strap extending therefrom. The first strap and the second strap are secured to the structure. The safety line is attached to an attachment member, and the attachment member is proximate the top of the base plate and is operatively connected thereto.
In a preferred embodiment method of securing an end of a temporary horizontal lifeline to a structure having a first side, a second side, and a bottom, a base plate is placed on the structure. The base plate has a top and a base, and the base contacts the structure and prevents the base plate from sliding on the structure. A first strap is attached to a first end of the base plate, and the first strap extends from the base plate along the first side of the structure. A second strap is attached to a second end of the base plate, and the second strap extends from the base plate along the second side of the structure. A first sling is secured about the bottom of the first side of the structure, and a second sling is secured about the bottom of the second side of the structure. The first sling is connected to said first strap with a first load binder assembly, and the second sling is connected to said second strap with a second load binder assembly. The first strap is tightened through the first load binder assembly and the second strap is tightened through the second load binder assembly thereby fastening the base plate securely to the structure. The end of the temporary horizontal lifeline is attached to the structure.
In a preferred embodiment portable anchorage point assembly for use with a railroad tank car having a first I-beam and a second I-beam for securing an end of a temporary horizontal lifeline thereto, a base plate includes a top, a bottom, a first side and a second side. Abase is operatively connected to the bottom of the base plate and contacts the railroad tank car to prevent the base plate from sliding about on the railroad tank car. A first strap is operatively connected to the first side of the base plate, and a second strap is operatively connected to the second side of the base plate. A first web sling is secured about the first I-beam, and a second web sling is secured about the second I-beam. A first load binder assembly interconnects the first strap and the first web sling, and a second load binder assembly interconnects the second strap and the second web sling. An attachment member is operatively connected to the base plate and provides a surface to which the end of the temporary horizontal lifeline may be attached and secured thereto.